Atherosclerotic coronary heart disease (CHD) represents the major cause for death and vascular morbidity in the western world. Risk factors for atherosclerotic coronary heart disease include hypertension, diabetes mellitus, family history, male gender, cigarette smoke and serum cholesterol. A total cholesterol level in excess of 225-250 mg/dl is associated with significant elevation of risk of CHD.
Cholesteryl esters are a major component of atherosclerotic lesions and the major storage form of cholesterol in arterial wall cells. Formation of cholesteryl esters is also a step in the intestinal absorption of dietary cholesterol. Thus, inhibition of cholesteryl ester formation and reduction of serum cholesterol can inhibit the progression of atherosclerotic lesion formation, decrease the accumulation of cholesteryl esters in the arterial wall, and block the intestinal absorption of dietary cholesterol.
The regulation of whole-body cholesterol homeostasis in mammals and animals involves the regulation of dietary cholesterol and modulation of cholesterol biosynthesis, bile acid biosynthesis and the catabolism of the cholesterol-containing plasma lipoproteins. The liver is the major organ responsible for cholesterol biosynthesis and catabolism and, for this reason, it is a prime determinant of plasma cholesterol levels. The liver is the site of synthesis and secretion of very low density lipoproteins (VLDL) which are subsequently metabolized to low density lipoproteins (LDL) in the circulation. LDL are the predominant cholesterol-carrying lipoproteins in the plasma and an increase in their concentration is correlated with increased atherosclerosis. When intestinal cholesterol absorption is reduced, by whatever means, less cholesterol is delivered to the liver. The consequence of this action is decreased hepatic lipoprotein (VLDL) production and an increase in the hepatic clearance of plasma cholesterol, mostly as LDL. Thus, the net effect of inhibiting intestinal cholesterol absorption is a decrease in plasma cholesterol levels.
Fibric acid derivatives (“fibrates”), such as fenofibrate, gemfibrozil and clofibrate, have been used to lower triglycerides, moderately lower LDL levels and increase HDL levels. Fibric acid derivatives are also known to be peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor alpha activators.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,767,115, 5,624,920, 5,668,990, 5,656,624 and 5,688,787, respectively, disclose hydroxy-substituted azetidinone compounds and substituted β-lactam compounds useful for lowering cholesterol and/or in inhibiting the formation of cholesterol-containing lesions in mammalian arterial walls. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,846,966 and 5,661,145, respectively, disclose hydroxy-substituted azetidinone compounds or substituted β-lactam compounds in combination with HMG CoA reductase inhibitors for preventing or treating atherosclerosis and reducing plasma cholesterol levels.
PCT Patent Application No. WO 00/38725 discloses cardiovascular therapeutic combinations including an ileal bile acid transport inhibitor or cholesteryl ester transport protein inhibitor in combination with a fibric acid derivative, nicotinic acid derivative, microsomal triglyceride transfer protein inhibitor, cholesterol absorption antagonist, phytosterol, stanol, antihypertensive agent or bile acid sequestrant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,527 discloses ergostanone derivatives substituted with disaccharides as cholesterol absorption inhibitors, employed alone or in combination with certain other cholesterol lowering agents, which are useful in the treatment of hypercholesterolemia and related disorders.
Despite recent improvements in the treatment of vascular disease, there remains a need in the art for improved compositions and treatments for hyperlipidaemia, atherosclerosis and other vascular conditions.